


Cuddles are The Best Medicine for Bad Days

by squibbles_png



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: One Shot, Poly, Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squibbles_png/pseuds/squibbles_png
Summary: Remy and Dolos both come home from a bad day at work. Hopefully their boyfriend can cheer them up.





	Cuddles are The Best Medicine for Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> Dolos is Deceit in this one shot.

Dolos sighed, stopping in front of the apartment complex elevator. He pushed the up button, impatiently waiting for the doors to open. It took a minute of Dolos standing with his work bag and tapping my his feet before the doors opened. When they finally did, he walked in and pushed the third floor button.

 

He grabbed the railing as the elevator moved up, not letting go until the metal box reached his floor. Once the doors opened he rushed out and headed to the left of the elevator. He took out his keys, stopping in front of door 36. He put his keys in and was surprised to find the door already unlocked. He shrugged, figuring someone was already home.

 

He walked in throwing his keys in the dish beside the door, dropping his bag by the door as he took off his shoes.

 

"D, is that you?" a soft voice asked, coming from the kitchen. Dolos hummed, walking towards the kitchen as a man appeared at the entrance. He wore a pastel pink apron that said 'kiss the cook,' underneath he wore a light blue shirt, white shorts with little rainbows on them, and mismatched fuzzy socks. His curly-strawberry blonde hair was held back in a small ponytail while his bright blue eyes shinned when he saw Dolos.

 

"Hey, Em," Dolos sighed, walking over to the man and giving him a kiss on the cheek then wrapping him up in a hug. Dolos sighed, resting his head on top of the shorter man's.

 

"Do you how do?" Emile whispered, running his hand through Dolos' brown hair while his other hand rubbed his back.

 

All Dolos did was groan, tightening his arms around the smaller man. "Can we just cuddle?" he mummbled into the blue shirt.

 

"Sure, let me just turn off the oven," Emile said, getting out of Dolos' arms and going into the kitchen while the taller man went into the living room, dropping onto the couch, laying on his back.

 

A couple minutes later Emile joined him, carefully climbing onto to Dolos to lay on his chest. Dolos hummed, hugging Emile closer to himself and stuffing his face in his hair and smelling his strawberry shampoo.

 

They stayed like for awhile, just taking in each other's company. Emile waited until Dolos was calm enough before asking what was on his mind.

 

"What's up, love? Rough day at work?" he asked, lifting his head and giving the man a kiss on his tan cheek.

 

"Just this one coworker. She does nothing and gets away with it, even when so many people complain," he huffed, leaning forward to kiss Emile lightly on the lips.

 

"Don't worry too much. Just relax for now, love," Emile told his boyfriend as Dolos gold eyes slowly closed, soon drifting into sleep. Emile smiled and lightly kissed his cheek, putting his head back on his chest after.

 

A half hour passed before the apartment door opened again, the door slamming this time. Emile thanked whoever that Dolos was a heavy sleeper. He carefully got up, picking up a nearby blanket and putting it on his sleeping boyfriend.

 

Emile headed to the front door, seeing their other boyfriend struggling to take off his shoes, letting out frustrated huffs. His dark brown hair ruffled, hi work uniform undone slightly. Emile walked over crouching down and moving the other man's hands to untye them himself. The other man flinched slightly, his sunglasses falling down his nose to reveal his stormy gray eyes.

 

Emile gave him a sheepish smile, pressing a short kiss to his lips softly. "Sorry, Remy. Didn't mean to scare you," he said focusing on untying the man's shoes.

 

He felt a kiss to his head, smiling softly. "It's alright, babe. Just spooked me," Remy's deeper voice spoke.

 

"Why don't we go into the living room. I think someone needs some cuddles too," he spoke standing up and holding a hand out to Remy.

 

"D's home too?" he asked while accepting Emile's hand. Emile nodded as they walked into the living room to see Dolos awake and sitting up, blinking tiredly.

 

"Look who's up," Emile teased dragging Remy over to sit with their boyfriend. Dolos whined resting his head on Remy's shoulder.

 

"More cuddles," Dolos grumbled, making the other two laugh slightly. Remy brought the two into his arms, shifting so they could lay down.

 

Dolos sighed happily, snuggling close to the two. Emile giggled, kissing both of them. Remy laughed, turning to press a quick kiss to Dolos lips before he closed his eyes. He let himself drift into sleep, happy to come home to his boyfriends and forget his bad day at work.

 

Once the two fell asleep, Emile let himself relax, giggling quietly as Remy snored. He was glad his boyfriends were home and in his arms.


End file.
